All In A Day's Work
by FightingDancer
Summary: Katya Slovaka isn't a regular doctor. She's a surgeon for one. Oh and a SHIELD Agent. Oh and the head of the Medical Department at SHIELD. Life is hectic for her as fights to do as she is told, she deals with her job and she tries to hold together a timebomb of a team. All while saving lives.
1. Chapter 1

"Uh-huh. Tell me again how this happened?" Katya asked, her jade green narrowed in a suspicious way.

"It was an...accident?" Peter lied. Katya nodded.

"What kind of accident?" Katya asked.

"A bad one." Peter answered.

"Uh-huh. I'm trying to understand what kind of accident managed to get you with this large of a gash on your chest." Katya poked the wound and Peter yelped in pain.

"It's not that bad-" Peter paused because she went to poke it again.

"Let me guess, Spider Man got thrown into a window and Peter Parker came to me." Katya asked.

Peter smiled. "Good guess."

"Uh-huh. I'm going to disinfect the wound and put a few bandages on. If you want, I can get you some of the good pain medicine." Katya said. "I'd sow it up but you heal fast so I'd be wasting both of our times. Now, Itsy Bitsy, I suggest you be more careful from now on."

"I am careful," Peter said. Katya bits her lip to hide a grin.

"Itsy Bitsy, we both know careful only goes so far." She replied. She had a gauze pad on the wound. Her eyes were still narrowed.

"Wait until I tell your Aunt." She said in a sweet tony. Peter almost jumped out of his skin.

"Don't!" He said. Katya let out the smallest of laughs. She pressed her ruby red lips against his cheek in a kind gesture.

Katya was a young woman, no older than 22. She was know for wearing her bright red lip stick. When she smiled white teeth showed. She had short dark hair and jade green eyes that seem to cut you.

Peter felt slightly guilty about what she was wearing.

A bright red knee-length rayon dress that matched her lips perfectly. It was tight, showing off her curves and large bust. It had a small bow under her bust. She had her pumps on and her jacket was thrown lazily on her office chair.

Her rayon dresses were only worn on dates. You'd never see her in one if she didn't have a date.

"Were you going on a date?" Peter asked. "When I called you?"

Katya glanced up at him from where she was disinfecting the wound. "Yes. But I'm glad I got out of it. They don't tell you on their profiles those small details. Those tiny details like, they live with their moms. Or have hair longer than mine. Seriously. Ugh."

Peter still felt slightly guilty.

"I thought you were dating girls, " He said.

"I do." Katya replied. "But I date boys too. I'd go for either. So I did a dating site! A dating site like one of my useless interns! And that man forgot to mention living with his mother and having hair down to his ass. Oh! And made me pay for everything."

Peter snorted. "Everything? I'd stay away from that."

"And he disapproved of my career choice!" She continued. She lifted Peters arms and got out the bandages. She was gentle as she wrapped in around his chest.

"What's wrong with being a surgeon?" Peter asked. "Or Head of a Hospital."

"Women are nurses not doctors. And that's pushing it, because women belong in the home," She said, "having babies. Lots of babies."

"That's sexist." Peter said. "I wonder how he'd react to you kicking butt on the streets of New York. Or being an assasin."

Katya shrugged. "Or being born in 1912."

"Your life is so much more exciting than mine." Peter said. "How many times have you gotten injured in a fight?"

"Lots of times. Believe it or not, I was actually a horrid fighter. I was beat up daily because of sexism. All you had to say is that I couldn't win because I'm a girl and I would fight." Katya explained. "I got beat up. A lot. Way too much."

Peter's eyes were wide. "That's hard to believe. Your so...you."

"I'll take that as a compliment. I feel bad for you though."

"Why?"

"I already called your Aunt."

"Shit."

"I'll wash your mouth with soap and disinfectant." Katya said. "Only stupid asses cuss."

Peter didn't mention how Katya always cussed. She WOULD throw you out the window. Peter learned that the hard way.

Katya smiled at him, her doctorly instincts fading. "Here are some pain pills. They are strong. Take two. Because of your healing ability, I advise you take the bandages off when you wake up. It should be healed. Will you he okay?" She asked.

"Fine." Peter said.

She leaned towards him, planting another kiss on his cheek.

"Don't forget the trip I organized for you." She reminded. "Leave's tomorrow. Have fun."

"Thanks." Peter smiled.

Katya snagged her black jacket. He left. Katya went down to the ER. She saw that there was nothing too bad that the night shift couldn't handle.

Her pager went off.

"911?" She said in wonder. "What the hell? I was in the ER. Nothing serious."

Annoyed, she ignored it. Then her phone went off. That's when she glanced at it.

"Jesus, Fury." She murmured. She glanced up at the helicopter flying above her.

With a flick of her finger, the phone was answered.

"Yes, sweetheart?" She said in a small tone.

"Not in the mood, Agent Slovaka." Fury said. Katya got serious.

"Sir?" She asked. "Is it the Cap? Is he okay?"

"No. He is fine. You did an excellent time defrosting him." He said.

"So, Stark? Coulson? Barton? Romanoff?" She asked.

"No. Everyone's fine." Fury said. "Get on the helicopter. We need to talk."

Katya groaned. "I'm tired asshole. Fine. Bye."


	2. Chapter 2

Katya loved Captain America as much as Phil. She did. She and Phil obsessed together about them. So it was no surprise that Phil found her in his locker, looking at his trading cards. She held them with the upmost care.

"Agent Slovaka." Phil said. Katya didn't glance up from the cards.

"Call me that again, and I will surgically cut off your penis, Philadelphia." Katya said boredly.

"I loved that annoyed little look you get, Katya." Phil said in a dead tone. She snorted, passing the cards to him. Katya gave him a quick hug.

"It's great to see ya." She said. The Russian woman began down the hall. Phil followed.

"It's been a while." He responded. Katya nodded her agreement.

"It's been what...1 year? I pulled a bullet from your leg on the field in Norway." She said with a smirk.

Phil gave her a flat smile. "Ah, yes. You forgot to give me the numbing solution until after."

"Yes...'I forgot'." Katya rolled her eyes. She and Phil shared a smile.

"I have to go." Phil said. Katya grinned.

"Tell Clint I said hi. Where is your mission this week?" She asked. "Assination in Asia? Murder in Florida? Treason in Africa? Hm?"

"Classified." He said. Katya beamed.

"When one of your team gets shot, I'll parachute to you and save your lives again." She told him.

"We won't need you." Phil replied.

"Sure." She said with a sly grin but gave him a peck on the cheek. She was known for giving people a kiss on the cheek. It meant nothing, more of a friendly gesture.

Katya waved at Hill. She waved back.

Katya marched into Fury's office. She sat down.

"Agent Slovaka." He greeted. Katya frowned.

"I hate being called that.I prefer Katya or Dr. Slovaka." She said. "Now cut the crap, what's going on?"

"I cannot just call you for a simple visit?" Fury asked, his voice monotone. Katya gave a small laugh.

"No. What's wrong?" She asked concerned. "Is it Stark? Is Tony-poo okay? Answer me, Sweetie Pie!"

"Your use of nicknames is annoying. They are stupid as hell." Fury told her. Katya rolled her eyes.

"Well?"

"It's not Stark." Fury said. "Though if he could stop his shit, I'd be grateful."

Katya looked relieved. "Stark is a stupid shit. Now what's going on?"

"Tell me, Doctor, what is the Avengers Initiative?" Fury asked. Katya's eyes narrowed.

"It employs people with special powers and abilities to defend the Earth against threats that may be too complicated to handle. Basically when SHIELD gets its ass kicked, we get stronger people to kick the bad guy asses." She explained. "You know that."

"You came up with the idea of a super group." Fury mused. "And we made it happen. So tell me, when do you think it is the right time to employ it?"

Katya frowned. "There is no right time. The idea was scrapped in favour for PHASE 2, using the Red Skull's research of the Tesseract to develop and distribute weapons of mass destruction to combat extraterrestrial attacks." She said in distaste. Katya hadn't approved of the idea itself.

The Tesseract should have stayed in the ocean, in her opinion.

"Fury! What the fuck has happened?" Katya snarled. The Russian looked pissed. Fury stared at her calmly.

"You choose these hand picked people for a reason." Fury slid over a file. "You wanted Captain America, Iron Man, Black Widow, Hawkeye, and Bruce Banner. Hell you wanted a Norse God. Too bad he's long gone. Why?"

"You helped pick them out." Katya replied.

"Dr. Slovaka, you bragged that this project was your baby. The Avengers Initiative was your baby. You screamed that in my face. What exactly changed?" Fury asked, his single eye bore into her.

"I thought it over." Katya said curtly. "There is no way for a team of Superheros to get together. Its dangerous for the heros and..."

"I have never seen Dr. Jekaterina Slovaka get scared. Tell what is going on in that mind of yours." Fury said, trying to manipulate her into spilling. She knew what he was trying to do and went along with it.

"Peter Parker, aka Spider Man, lost his girlfriend Gwen. And I bought him and his aunt an all expense paid trip that left two hours ago because he was a wreck. And I felt bad for him because he's my friend." She explained. "And then I think of it as, we expose the Avengers and people go after them and their loved ones. Then what? I ruined lives. Innocent people like Gwen die and her boyfriend isn't even considered for the Avengers!"

"You worry too much about people." Fury said. "What about you?"

"What about me, Nick?" She asked.

"Why didn't you want to be an Avenger?" Fury asked.

"Because...I'm not a superhero." She said. "Now what sparked this up?"

"There has been an incident." Fury said. "Barton is comprimised. So is Selvig and Loki has the Tesseract."

"Loki...Thor's brother?" Katya said concerned.

"That's him." Fury replied. "We're restarting the Initiative. And I want you in it, as the creator."

"Co-Creator and no. I'll supervise but I'm not an Avenger. So who do you need me to get on board first?" She asked.

"I assumed you'd want the honor of recuriting your Hero." Fury said with a smirk. Katya squealed.

"Yes! The Captain!"


	3. Chapter 3

Katya was pleased to find Steve Rogers in a gym.

"Steven Rogers?" She called out. His head shot up and he almost dropped the punching bag he had. She smirked at the sand from the others he had broken.

"Ma'am." He replied.

"Dr. Jekaterina Slovaka. Everyone calls me Dr. K or Katya." She said. "I'm Head of SHIELD's Medical Division and a close friend to Nick Fury. I also defrosted you."

"Wha..?" Steve said. Katya laughed.

"I look a little young, I'll admit it. Mind if I...?" She trailed off motioning to the punching bag. He nodded. Katya gave it one good punch but her hand went right through the bag. She yanked her arm out and replaced the broken punching bag.

"Doctor, May I ask why your here?" Steve said, amazed at what she had done.

"I'm a fan of Dr. Erksine's work. I am. The Super Soldier Serum was not his only project but it was cool too." Katya murmured. "Defrosting you was stressful. Phil couldn't stop breathing down my neck and I was afraid I'd break you."

Steve gave a laugh at that. "I doubt many things can break me."

"Your my hero. I've looked up to you." She admitted. "I'll have to get you to sign my comic. Published 1943. I'm very proud to have it. Its in perfect condition." Katya's eyes had a certain twinkle.

Steve looked a bit awkward about that, maybe not awkward but embarrased.

"Is that what you came for?" Steve said. Katya shook her head. She frowned and yanked Steve's hands to her. She quickly adjusted the bandages.

"I'm a doctor." Katya smiled. "I cannot stand to see anything wrapped wrong. If recall, Fury told you about the Avengers?"

"Yes, that project." Steve said. "He said it was gone."

"Its back. I made it myself." She explained. "I hand picked who I wanted. I would have told you more than what Fury did but after I unfroze you, I was too busy to see you. Had to save my friend's ass."

"Was that why you came?" Steve asked. "To tell me that?"

"No. I have a mission for you." She said. Steve nodded.

"Trying to get me back into the world?" He asked.

She got a grin. "Nah, that's an afternoon project. This mission is to save it."

Steve glanced at her. She held out the file on Tesseract.

"Hydra's secret weapon." Steve said.

"Howard Stark fished that out of the ocean when he was looking for you. He thought what we think, the Tesseract could be the key to unlimited sustainable energy. That's something the world sorely needs." She said. "Or that's what Fury says."

"Who took it from you?" Steve asked.

"He's called Loki Laufeyson. He's not from around here. There's a lot we'll have to bring you up to speed on if you're in. The world has gotten even stranger than you already know." Katya said.

"At this point, I doubt anything would surprise me." He replied. She got a sly grin.

"Fury said he bets you ten bucks says you're wrong." Katya told him, glancing at her phone.

Steve turns and picks up a punching bag.

"There's a debriefing package waiting for you back at your apartment." She said quietly.

"Thank you." Steve said politely. Katya examined him.

"Cap, Steve, if there is anything you need, you can come to me. I'd like to be friends." She said gently. "I know what its like to feel out of place, lost, scared. I know and its horrid alone. So I need you to know, that I can be the person you come to. No SHIELD. Just Katya."

Steve opens his mouth, gaping. He quickly composed himself.

"Thank you, Katya," He said. "For your offer."

She beamed and planted a kiss onto his cheek. He blushed as red as the lipstick on his face.

"I do that a lot. Ask anyone!" She said with a grin.

With the punching bag on his shoulder, Steve starts walking out of the gym.

"Fury wants to know if there is anything you can tell us about the Tesseract that we ought to know now?" She said.

"You should have left it in the ocean." Steve calls back.

"My thoughts exactly!" Katya called out the him. "I have a friend named Phil! He's big fan too!"

The door shut and Katya sank to the floor. Katya glanced down at her outfit.

Her normal outfit included skin tight black pants with a gun on one side and a knife on the other, a maroon baggy shirt and a black jacket with her Jordans.

That outfit did not look all too welcoming.

"Damn, could have made a better impression." Katya murmured. "I look like an Axe Murder. Or a kick ass assasin."

She yanked her phone from her pocket and dialed a number.

"Natashalie?" She said. Natasha made a slight snort of amusement.

"You sound like Stark."

"That's not very a good compliment!" Katya shot back, annoyed.

"It wasn't meant to be one." Natasha replied. Katya glared at her phone but sighed.

"What are you wearing?" She asked.

"My normal outfit." Natasha replied in monotone.

"When you get to India, change into Indian clothes. Your regular outfit will scare the shit out of Banner. It'll make him nervous." Katya demanded. "Rogers seemed nervous about how I was dressed and he's Captain America."

"Fine." Natasha replied.

"And Natasha?"

"What?"

"I'm going to get Clint back. I'm going to get him back to us." Katya said. "I'll figure out how to break the mind control. I will." The phone was silent for a monent.

"I know." Natasha replied after a second. "You're you. Figure it out. Goodbye, Doctor."

"Bye, Natasha." With that she hung up. Katya forced herself up and put a smile on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

"Brucie-poo!"

Katya basically jumped into Bruce's arms. She had a huge grin. Bruce smiled at her.

"Dr. K," He greeted. She gave him a tired smile in return.

"Ah! Nat!" Katya gave her fellow Russian a smile. "Cap!"

"We have names." Natasha said.

"I have not slept in the last 76 hours. I cannot remember my own name." She replied in monotone. "My patients keep almost dying, or a fucking demigod takes a fucking cube and I have to fucking deal with it!" She said with a growl. Hell, she looked pissed enough to become the Hulk herself. Bruce gave everyone a nervous smile.

She took a deep breath, regaining her composure.

"Gentlemen, you may wanna step inside in a minute." Natasha advised.

"It's gonna get a little hard to breath." Katya added.

Suddenly the Helicarrier starts shaking as it prepares to fly. Katya frowned.

"Is this is a submarine?" Steve asked.

"Really? They wanted me in a submerged pressurized metal container?" Bruce asked.

They both move closer to the edge of the Helicarrier and watch in awe as it starts to lift into the air. Katya looks a bit green.

"Oh, no. This is much worse." Bruce murmured. Katya grimanced.

"God, I hate this thing." She admitted. They quickly went inside as it took off.

"Gentlemen." Fury said. Steve handed over 10 bucks and Fury glanced at Katya. He handed her the money for making the bet.

"Doctor, thank you for coming." Fury said.

"Thanks for asking nicely. So, uh...how long am I staying?" Bruce asked. Katya smiled.

"Once we get our hands on the Tesseract, you're in the clear." Fury said.

"Where are you with that?" Bruce wondered. Katya beamed.

Fury points to Coulson.

"We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet. Cell phones, laptops. If it's connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us." Phil explained. Katya grinned.

"God, I love SHIELD tech." She said. "But that won't find him in time. And Barton? Eyes and Ears on him? He's a spy and works for SHIELD. He'll warn Loki."

Bruce frowned. "You have to narrow the field. How many spectrometers do you have access to?"

"How many are there?" Natasha asked.

"Call every lab you know, tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays. I'll rough out a tracking algorithm based on cluster recognition." Bruce said."At least we could rule out a few places. Do you have somewhere for me to work?"

"Agent Romanoff, would you show Dr. Banner to his laboratory, please." Fury said.

"I love how you say would you and please, yet its not a question. You say it as a statement." Katya said. Fury gave her a glare.

"You're gonna love it, Doc. We got all the toys." Natasha said. "Its hooked to Dr. K's." She noted.

Bruce nodded.

Katya glanced at Fury. "If Loki is found, I want the Cap to go after him. Oh! And be careful with my national treasure." With that the surgeon followed the others to the lab.

Natasha gave goodbyes to her and Bruce. Katya sat down on her side of the lab. Bruce on his.

There was silence for a few minutes. Bruce was tapping away on his computer. Katya had a plastic model of a brain in her hands.

"I believed in magic." Katya said.

"Huh?"

"I believed in magic when I was a little girl. Before I was an assasin. I believed in mythology and gods and magic." She murmured, eyeing the brain. "But then I became a surgeon and a killer. Magic faded. Suddenly science was everything."

Bruce watched her for a moment. "Science is everything but there is a first for everything."

She rolled the plastic brain in her hands. "Agent Barton is my friend. A close friend. He's under mind control. As the Head of the Medical Division, I need to figure it out. But the human mind is so...delicate..."

"You're worried you can't figure it out." Bruce said. She nodded.

"I have an idea but...I know you're not like me. But could I have your opinion?" Katya smiled.

Bruce shrugged.

"Basically, I think his mind control thingy is probably an electrical current. When he taps people on the chest, it might give a small voltage of electricity which will go through the nervous system. Then changes it. It rewires the initial responses. That gets the electricity to you brain. I think the electricity contains a code, a magical code that once it invades the brain transcribes and processes itself into the cerebral activity." She explained.

"So its like a virus?" Bruce said. "It invades the mind and begins to destroy it."

"Exactly!" Katya beamed. "It makes the brain vunerable, giving Loki full access! Its genius if it was on our side!"

"What are the chances your right about this?" Bruce asked. The 22 year old frowned.

"A whooping 51%." She said. "I'm never usually wrong when I get into Doctor Mode."

"So you have this figured out."

"Yes. Initially, I have the idea figured out. The only problem is how to cure it. I want my friend back." She said with a smile. She set down the plastic brain and her phone went off.

"Hello?"

"Loki has been spotted. We sent Rogers and Romanoff. Get down to the Main Deck now." Fury said. The phone call ended.

"Thanks for the talk, Bruce." Katya said. "But duty calls."


	5. Chapter 5

Katya didn't like it at all. She did not like how Loki...just gave up.

It wasn't right. But right now she was grinning. Thor was here! She could make him an Avenger like she originally wanted.

"There are two minutes out." Hill informed.

"Prep the Cage for Loki." Fury demanded. Katya's nails dug into her palm as worry crossed her face.

"You want Loki in the Hulk's Play Pen?" Katya asked. Fury nodded.

"Well, we're gonna need to store Loki somewhere. I some how doubt the broom closest would do the job." Fury said.

"What if Bruce Banner-" Hill protested.

"We'll have to keep our fingers crossed then," Fury said, leaving the room. His coat swished. Katya watched him leave.

"I believe in Bruce." She said quietly to Hill. "I do. I'm going to go check on the others and our guest."

O

o

O

She caught up to Fury quickly. "Fury-"

"You never call me by my name." Fury said amused. "Something is bothering you."

"I want a chance to talk to him." Katya said.

"Fine," Fury said.

"Wait- What?" Katya said. "No yelling? Screaming? Nothing?"

"You need to. We are relying on you to fight his mind control." Fury explained.

"So, I can't I get some samples off him?"

"No."

"A hair follicle?"

"No."

"Skin cells?"

"No."

"Saliva?"

"No."

"Urine?"

Fury glared. "How in God's name would you even get that?"

"Easy. Even Gods have to piss. Tie his arms behind his back so he can't flush after he does his business. I get-"

"No." Fury replied. He entered the room with Loki. Katya sighed and left. She sat down and looked up at the metal ceiling.

"Lady Healer?" A familiar voice asked. She bounced up.

"Thor!" She squealed. He gripped her in a painful hug.

"Thor. Ow! What did I tell you before?" She asked.

"Not to hug using full strength because Midgardian women are weak." Thor replied.

"No weak. Dainty." She corrected. "Its been a while since New Mexico. How are you?"

"I am well, Lady Healer! Tis my brother..." He trailed off. She nodded, knowingly.

"It'll be fine Thor." She smiled.

"How does Lady Jane fair?" Thor asked.

"Fine. We moved her to a special location." Katya grinned. "A very special location."

She got onto her tippy toes and plucked a hair from Thor's head.

"How dare you-"

"I needed a hair sample from a demigod. I mean- it could have been blood. I could have stabbed you. Sorry though Thor." Katya apologized. "For science."

"It is fine then, Lady Healer. For science." Thor said. He walked away when Natasha came. She led him away. Katya sighed as pain shot through her chest. She stood quietly, nails digging into palm again til blood flowed. The pain ended.

She went to the others and watched Loki get interrogated.

Bruce frowned, "He really grows on you, doesn't he?"

"Just a bit." Katya said with a smirk. "He's hot."

Bruce eyed her, trying to find her sanity.

"You are too." She assured.

"Loki's gonna drag this out. So, Thor, what's his play?" Steve said.

"He has an army called the Chitauri, that none of Asgard nor any world know. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the earth. Return, I suspect, for the Tesseract." Thor explained.

Steve frowned. "An army, from outer space."

"So he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for." Bruce noted.

"Selvig?" Thor asked.

"He's an astrophysicist."

"He's a friend."

"Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours." Natasha frowned.

"I'm working on a way to get them back." Katya said.

"I wanna know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here." Steve said.

Bruce shook his head. "I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you could smell crazy on him."

"I don't care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard, and he's my brother." Thor said.

"He killed eighty people in two days." Natasha noted.

"He's adopted." Thor replied.

Katya smiled at that.

Without thinking, she asked, "Is there any good left in him?"

They stared at her. Thor watching her with an unknown emotion.

"What?"

"What if...he's not beyond reason? He has a source of power, the Tesseract. Maybe...its influencing him. Power does that. Maybe if we keep it away long enough, we can help him." Katya explained. Natasha watched her with cold eyes.

"He's got Barton." She hissed.

"I'm fixing that." Katya snapped. "I'm just saying, I've seen bad men. Naturally twisted and evil! He's not!"

"He's killed 80 people!" Natasha protested.

"And how many have you?" Katya asked. Natasha looked shocked. Katya and Natasha glared at each other. Neither Russian seemed to want to back down.

"Your concern for my brother is apperciated." Thor said. "But I am not sure if he can be helped."

"Whatever. Forget I said a word. Discuss why they need Iridium." She snapped, throwing her book down.

"Its a stabilizing agent." Tony said coming in with Coulson. Phil knew that look. Katya was pissed.

"Who pissed in her cornflakes?" Tony asked.

Katya stormed off. It was her turn to interrogate Loki anyway.

Katya had been a killer. The Red Thorn. She had been a weapon. She's killed so many then she was given a chance. They helped wipe the hatred and evil out of her. The evil her handlers had taught her. So forgive her for wanting to help Loki. It did not work. She stormed to the door and opened it up.


	6. Chapter 6

Katya hacked SHIELD and shut off the video cameras so they couldn't watch her interrogation.

"Hello. I'm Dr. Jekaterina Slovaka. Call me Katya." She greeted. "I'm Head of the Medical Division."

Loki eyed her carefully. "Another interrogation?"

"More like a chat. I even left my gun down stairs." She said cheerfully. She sat down in a chair and watched him.

"You're a doctor?" Loki mused.

Katya snorted. "Amazing, right?"

"What has brought a doctor down here?" Loki said coming close to the glass to watch her. Katya watched him like he was experiment.

"I'm a woman of many talents. A woman who can cut and slice a man open, yet save his life. Funny isn't it. A surgeon cuts to save a life!" Katya seemed amused. "Yet, I can't understand you. Yet, I am close enough to get a reading on you. You're not insane like they say."

"They? They are labeling me now." Loki asked, slowly moving towards the glass with the slow wary steps. Katya wasn't alarmed.

"Yes. But your not. No one can label you. You're not insane. You're seizing an opputunity." She said. "For power buts its not working. Because I make sure, it doesn't. I talked to your brother-"

"He is not my brother!" He yelled. Suddenly Loki was up against the glass, glaring at her with his evil eyes, his fists clenched. He was a mix of coldness, fury and intensity. Katya didn't flinch. She showed no fear.

"I've struck a nerve." She said. "Fine, I talked to THOR." She emphasised his name. "And he finds very little good in you."

"Why do I not anger you? Why do you not hate me?" Loki questioned. "You come as a friend."

"I'm everyone's friend. Only I won't help you in the slightest." She replied. "And I have no reason to hate you. You stole a cube I hate, you killed people, so have I."

"And what of Barton?" He asked.

"I can fix Clint, so that doesn't piss me off. I can fix what you've done." Katya said. "And you can return to your Asgardian family."

"They are not my family!" Loki yelled, angrily.

"God, maybe you are insane." Katya rolled her eyes.

"I am not insane to think that it is within my right to rule over your pathetic race. You all will be my subjects and I shall be your ruler and your god." He snarled at her. Katya smiled.

"Every man thinks he is a God." Katya said. "You have quite the ego."

He raised an arms against the glass to peer at her, giving her that same hollow insane grin.

"What do you really want to know, doctor?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"What is your stake in this world? You aren't fighting or dying for it, like your fellow soldiers. But, you aren't living in it either, like the rest of your race. You can't be normal. You have no reason." Loki said. "You can fight but you choose not to. Why is that? What do you fear?"

Katya smiled back at him. "I do not fight. I fix. The last time I fought, my best friend died. That is my purpose. I am a doctor." She tried not to be affected by his words. "You have quite the silver tongue. So why are you here? You are a god and you sit in a prison!"

"All in good time, doctor." Loki assured. His smiled never faded as they watched each other.

He stepped backwards. "Does it frustrate you?"

"What?"

"Does it frustrate you to know that I achieved what you failed to do?" Loki asked, staring at her intently. His gaze was malicious, as if he had a cruel secret. He wanted to see her squirm, show any emotion. She didn't.

Katya frowned. "Achieve what?"

"Complete control. You are a doctor, no? You cut and slice, but you are more." He chuckled. "You study Midgardians and yet, nothing. You cannot understand anything. You cannot see the truth. Yet I can even take over the mind. Does that not anger you?"

"No. Maybe it is not meant to be figured out." She replied. Loki shook his head.

"I saw into Barton's memories of you. You have quite the history, even if you haven't told him all of it. You trust him. More than Agent Romanoff or even yourself. You have so much blood on your hands. And you cannot wipe it away. The more you try, the more you expose." Loki said to her. Katya flinched only a little.

"Looking into memories. Not nice." She scolded.

"I enlightened them. I gave them truth. And they are mine now. Everything they know, I know. Everything they hear, I hear. Everything they see, I see-" Loki began.

"You gave them fake truths! Truths only you care for!" Katya snapped.

He slammed his fist onto the glass. Katya flinched.

"I am giving you answers! You will listen, inferior creature!" Loki hissed her with contempt.

"Answers?"

"I enlightened them, my subjects. And you and your cohort are the sickly skeptics who cannot understand the purity of it-" Loki stopped when she slammed her fist on the glass.

"Purity? Purity! There is no enlightenment! in mind control None!" She yelled. "You are a sick bastard! A sick bastard I cannot understand! Yet I wanted to help you!"

"Jekaterina." He said, using her full name. "You're name itself means pure. And you claim no purity in enlightment."

"Purity is a gift. A gift we all lose eventually. I lost mine so long ago. I murdered. Yet, you were clean. You did not have to kill 80 people. You did not have to do so many bad things." She said.

"You are a doctor to try and redeem yourself for your deeds. Why else would you work here, saving the protectors of earth?" Loki asked, casually as if she hadn't just blown up in his face. "You are a killer and liar just like me. Is that why you wish to redeem me? Because you see your old self?"

"No. My old self had hope to be someone. To be me. I see nothing in you." Katya fumed.

"You want purpose. And that is what is so perfect about truth! Once you accept it, you live by it forever. You'd have a purpose. You would have redemption." Loki said. Katya shook her head.

"You better not give me a reason to hate you. I will make you pay and deliver you to hell." Katya said. With that she whirled around and left. She didn't even realize tears were running down her face.


	7. Chapter 7

Katya turned the cameras back on. She composed herself. She walked into the area with the others and sat down quietly. Fury was in there.

"What are you doing, Mr. Stark?" He asked.

"Uh...kind of been wondering the same thing about you." Tony said.

"You're supposed to be locating the Tesseract." Fury said roughly.

"We are, the model's locked and we're sweeping for the signature now. When we get a hit, we'll have the location within half a mile." Bruce explained.

Tony gave an annoyed grin. "And you'll get your cube back, no muss, no fuss. What is Phase 2?" He asked.

Steve appears with one of the weapons he's found on the ship. Katya gave a tired smile.

"Phase 2 is SHIELD used the cube to make weapons." He said, glancing at Tony. "Sorry, the computer was moving a little slow for me."

Nick looked annoyed."Rogers, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract. This does not mean that we're..."

"I'm sorry, Nick," Stark moves the computer screen towards Fury which shows plans of the weapon, "What were you lying?"

"I was wrong, Director. The world hasn't changed a bit." Steve stated.

"I told you the weapons were a goddamn bad idea, Fury! I told you!" The already pissed off Katya snarled. Fury glared at her. Natasha and Thor entered the room.

"Did you know about this?" Bruce asked.

"You wanna think about removing yourself from this environment, doctor?" Natasha replied.

Katya's head was pounding. She looked annoyed.

"I'd like to know why SHIELD is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction." Bruce said.

"Because of him." Fury pointed at Thor.

"Me?" Thor said.

"Nick, back the hell off." Katya demanded. "Leave Thor out of this goddamn mess."

"Last year earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge mass that levelled a small town. We learned that not only are we not alone, but we are hopelessly, hilariously, out gunned." Fury explained, his glare on Katya, who was glaring up at him

"My people want nothing but peace with your planet." Thor said.

Fury shook his head."But you're not the only people out there, are you? And, you're not the only threat. The world's filling up with people who can't be matched, they can't be controlled."

"Like you controlled the cube?" Steve questioned.

"You're work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies. It is the signal to all the realms that the earth is ready for a higher form of war." Thor said.

"A higher form?"

"You forced our hand. We had to come up with something." Nick protested.

"A nuclear deterrent, cause that always calms everything right down." Tony said.

"Remind me again how you made your fortune, Stark?" Fury said.

"Fury!" Katya warned, her voice deadly. "Knock it the fuck off! Now!"

"I'm sure if he still made weapons, Stark would be neck deep..." Steve began.

"Wait! Wait! Hold on! How is this now about me?" Tony asked.

"I'm sorry, isn't everything?"

"Jesus..." Katya murmured.

"I thought humans were more evolved than this." Thor mused.

Fury turned. "Excuse me, did we come to your planet and blow stuff up?"

They all start talking over each other and arguing. Katya stays silent. Her head hurts. She cannot bare to deal with any of them. Katya watched as her dream of a group of Superheros went down the drain.

"You speak of control, yet you court chaos." Thor said.

"It's his M.O., isn't it? I mean, what are we, a team? No, no, no. We're a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're...we're a time-bomb." Bruce looked drained. Katya was worried. Her hand gripped Bruce's wrist.

Fury sighed. "You need to step away."

"Why shouldn't they guy let off a little steam?" Tony said.

Steve snapped. "You know damn well why! Back off!"

"Oh, I'm starting to want you to make me." Tony got into his face. Katya kept her grip on Bruce. Her eyes were shut and she blocked them out. Her hand left his arm.

"Where? You're renting my room." Katya heard when she began to listen.

"The Cell was just.."

"In case you needed to kill me, but you can't! I know, I tried. I got low, I didn't see an end, so I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it out." Bruce had the scepter. "So I moved on, I focused on helping other people. I was good until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk. You wanna know my secret, Agent Romanoff? You wanna know how I stay calm?"

Fury unhooked his gun. Katya did too, and to everyone's surprised, aimed it at Fury. She almost dared him to shoot Bruce. The computer beeped, locating the Tesseract.

Banner puts down the scepter and walks towards the computer monitor.

"Sorry, kids. You don't get to see my party trick after all." He murmured.

"Located the Tesseract?" He said.

"I can get there faster." Tony piped in.

Look, all of us..." Steve murmured. Katya gripped Thor's arm this time.

"The Tesseract belongs on Asgard, no human is a match for it." Thor said. He glanced at Katya.

Tony turns to leave but Steve stops him."You're not going alone!"

Tony got into his face. "You gonna stop me?"

"Put on the suit, let's find out." Steve replies.

"I'm not afraid to hit an old man." Tony replied.

"Put on the suit."

Bruce, who's looking at the monitor notices something about the Tesseract.

"Oh, my God!" He says. An explosion occurs and everyone is thrown every where.

Katya manages to get up. Fury throws her brief case. She clicks it open as Steve and Tony get out. Its her red mask with black designs. He nods at her and she slowly puts it on.

Dr. Slovaka turns into the assasin The Red Thorn. She gets up, ready to fight.


	8. Chapter 8

_Katya grins as she approached Natasha. Natasha glanced at the other Russian._

_"I need you to hear me out." Katya demands. _

_Natasha regards her with a nod._

_"I need to apologize for mentioning your...past. It was wrong of me and I'm an asshole saying it. I've done more wrong than good." Katya said. _

_"Its fine. I can't hide who I was." She replied. _

_Katya got a sly grin. "As an apology, I can tell you how to fix Barton."_

_Natasha froze. "You know how?" She looked calm but Katya knew inside she was happy. _

_"I'm a doctor. A damn good doctor. I'm also Katya Slovaka, so nothing is too hard." Katya said. "And this is Clint. Like hell, am I losing another one of my friends. Especially not to that bastard god."_

_"How do we do it?" Natasha asked._

_"Cognitive recalibration." Katya answered._

_"What is that?" Natasha asked. Katya beamed._

_"Basically, I want you to hit Clinty-poo over the head with a blunt object as hard as you fucking can." Katya said with a big grin. _

_"I can do that. How does it work exactly?" Natasha asked._

_"The blunt force with basically reset the brain. Its like a slap in the face when your in a daze. It wakes up. Loki's mind control basically shut his concicious down." Katya explained. "It'll wake him up."_

_"Good. Thanks, Katya." Natasha said. _

Katya was thankful she had told Natasha earlier. She knew this was Loki's doing. She knew Clint was involved.

It was around 10 years ago, Katya promised herself she wouldn't do this. She wouldn't fight. She wouldn't.

And here she is. Fighting men in a helicarrier because they attacked her.

Katya can't remember why she knows how to fight. She can remember who taught her of course. He had been her bestfriend.

Katya took a deep breath steadying herself for the attack that was sure to come. A man ran towards her almost landing a punch across the side of her face.

Katya turned raising her leg and aiming a kick into his stomach. While he was doubled over she took her open opportunity to slam her fist with as much force as she could muster into the side of his jaw.

He stumbled backward shock was clearly plastered across his face, which was quickly replaced with a pissed look.

Katya got a big grin, slamming her hand into his neck and watching as he crumbled. He had fainted. Two more attacked her.

Katya had a sly grin under her mask. The one lunged at her and she kicked him into the air slightly. She caught the other's fist, kicking his legs out, and punched the first one. It took a mattern of seconds to knock them both out.

Then her comm beeped.

"Doc, we have a situation." Natasha said in a whisper.

"Banner?" She asked.

"Yes." Natasha replies. Katya bits her lip.

"I'm coming." Katya said. She can't quite hear what Natasha's saying to Bruce. She knows its trying to calm him but is failing.

Katya's always quick on her feet. As she sprints, it seems like her feet barely touch the ground.

Katya heard the crashes and realized all attempts to calm Bruce had failed. Shit.

Katya cursed in Russian. Then in French, English, Hebrew, African, Chinese, Japanese, and finally Korean. Not Latin though. That was a dead language and everyone knows it.

She willed herself to move faster. There was a silence and Katya quietly jumped next to her fellow Russian. Natasha had her gun raised and Katya realized hers was gone. God damn it! She dropped it in her last fight. They nodded at each other, quietly moving down the hall.

Then the Hulk screamed. Katya felt herself leave her skin and get thrown back in. It was that intense. Natasha shot a pipe. Steam began to roll down.

"Run!"

Both girls were sprinting.

"I'm assuming the Doc doesn't like getting thrown around?" Katya yelled.

"Not very much, no." Natasha replied. Both girls ran as fast as they could. Katya felt the adrenaline pumping fast through her veins. For once in her life, she was glad she was this fast. She glanced behind.

"He's breaking things!" Katya said as pole after pole goes down. "Jesus, run faster!"

"I am!" Natasha said. Katya was behind her, ready to fight off the Hulk to save her friend.

To both Russian's horror, they realized the Hulk was closing in. Katya glanced at the Hulk biting her lip. She caught up to Natasha and pushed her.

Katya managed to shove Natasha away from the Hulk. Katya was not that lucky. The Hulk managed to grab her arm in a painful grip. Katya began to fight back. She began to kick but all she did was piss the Hulk off more.

"Bruce. Bruce, its me. Please! Calm down!"

Her cries were desperate now. Natasha tried to help but it failed.

"Bruce! Get control!" Katya was pretty damn sure her arm was about to break. And she was not happy about it.

Finally, the Hulk did let go. He chucked her as hard as he could into Natasha. Both girl collided into a wall but Katya took the heat of it.

She heard a sickening pop and a light crack. Her left arm burned in pain. The Hulk roared again, approaching the girls. Natasha bit her lip and Katya groaned in pain.

She dislocated her shoulder and her head pounded. "Damn."

Then suddenly Thor came out of no where. Katya had never been more relieved to see the blond as he smacked the Hulk into the next room. Or rooms.

"Can I ask a important question?" Katya asked. Natasha shrugged.

"How...How is my hair? Is good? Does it need more product?" Katya asked. Natasha gave a small smile and shook her head.

"No. No. If we hadn't been chased by Hulk, it would look good." Natasha sounded as exhausted as Katya looks.

Katya's comm went off. So did Katya's.

'It's Barton, he took our systems. He's headed for the detention lab. " Does anybody copy?" Fury asked.

"This is Agent Romanoff. I copy." Natasha said.

"Agent Slovaka, I copy, Cyclops." She said into her. Katya stood and began to bend backwards, twisting her body in a certain direction. She moved her shoulder up and it popped.

"What was that?" Natasha asked.

"I popped my shoulder back into place. Did you forget I'm a doctor and field agent?" She asked. "I have a few party tricks."

"So you figured how to pop it back in without help." Natasha helped Katya up.

"You go after Birdy. I'm going to go check Loki." Katya said, snatching a gun off the floor. "Remember, smack him hard, if you break his skull, I'll fix it later."

O

o

O

Katya's wrist hurts like a bitch. But she's needed on the field. Katya then hurries onto the Hulk's Play Pen.

She can see why Hill was worried about putting Loki in there. Katya wanted to go back in time and insist they use a goddamn closet or something. Anything! Because Bruce needed his cage.

She was slightly slower in her jog to the area housing Loki. Her leg hurt from getting slammed into a wall, nothing big. She entered the room and only one word left her mouth,

"Coulson!"

She's not even sure when she started crying.


	9. Chapter 9

Katya's doctor instincts took over. She was trained to deal with trauma. Katya was made to save lives. She'd dealt with more than a stab wound.

She rushed over to him.

"God, no, Phil." She murmured. Phil looks up at her with dead, glossy eyes that usually are full of annoyance at his team. The eyes that with one glance can scare you or in Katya's case, scold you. But nothing. They were blank. Katya was on her knees next to him. Her hand pressed against the wound as she looked at situation.

Katya's small hand wrapped around Coulson's, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Then he smiles at her. That same smile he does when she gets caught doing something she shouldn't but he let's her anyway.

Like when she gets caught stealing Hill's drinks. Or when she tries to blow up Canada. Its that smile and Katya's heart seems to stop beating in fear.

Phil was her friend. One of her few friends. And he...

"I won't let you." She promised. "I won't let you die. I..."

Phil just kept staring up at her with his blank eyes and slightly scolding amused smile. Katya had no supplies on her person. She threw her red mask away.

She got onto her comm. "Please, anyone, help! I need help! Now! Please! We need Medical Supplies!"

Nothing. No one. Her face scrunched up into a look of displease. Her heart was brutally ripped from her chest. He had to live.

He was one of her friends.

"No. You do not get to die! You do not get to leave me here Phillip J. Coulson! No!"

Phil managed to get air into his lungs.

"You...never looked good upset." He said. Katya let out a choked laugh.

"After this, I'll throw a fit for you to get a vacation. I'll even watch your 1962 Chevrolet Corvette, meaning I'll drive it. Because that car is damn awesome." Katya gave him a grin. She readjusted him so he was laying on her. She fingers pressed to the wound.

Katya was a damn good surgeon. She could save Coulson. But...She couldn't carry him with a injured arm. She had no medical supplies. He'd bleed out if she stopped applying pressure to get supplies.

"Help will come. I'll save you, Phil." Katya assured, her voice thick with emotion.

"You...can..just have the car. I don't...need it." Phil said. Katya shook her head.

"You'll be fine. I promise." She said. "I don't use fake promises."

"Doc..." He looked so zombie like. Katya wanted to sob at the look alone. Where in God's name is the others? She needs supplies! She needs to save Coulson.

"I'm so sorry." Katya said. She used her scarf as a bandage, holding it to the wound. Her other hand was holding his. His head rested on her shoulder.

Phil smiled. "My...own fault."

"You'll live. And I'll get you a vacation and I'll wax your car named Lola." Katya said. "Phillip Coulson, if you die, I'll tell them your middle name. Your well hidden middle name." She threatened.

"You...don't even...know.." He coughed some blood. "..it."

"I know everything. I'm...a doctor." Katya said. Phil shook his head at her.

"I...never could...understand you." He murmured. "Your scarf."

Katya didn't care that her normally ice blue scarf was turning red.

"I didn't like it anyway." She replied. It was a lie. She loved this scarf but Katya could wash it or replace it.

She couldn't replace Phil.

Phil gave a low chuckle. "I got...you that one."

Katya realized that it was the one he bought her. It was from the Norway mission. She had patched him up and whined from the cold. Phil got her a scarf.

Katya laughed a bit. "I'll wash the scarf."

Katya felt herself go crazy. She hadn't slept in 86 hours- maybe more. She was tired, scared, worried, and most of all, lost. She was lost. Her mind was spinning. She couldn't let Coulson die. He was her friend but he was fading. A dry sob left her mouth. Phil watched her with concerned eyes.

Fury runs in and his eye widens. Katya watches him bitterly.

"I'm sorry, boss. They... got rabbited." Phil said.

"Just stay awake. Eyes on me." Fury glanced at Katya. Katya shook her head.

Phil gave a broke smile." I'm clockin' out here."

"Not an option." Fury replies. Katya holds her scarf onto the wound, desperate for it to stop bleeding. She felt useless. Absolutely useless.

"It's okay, boss. This... was never gonna work if they...didn't have something to..." Coulson dies before he can finish the sentence. His eyes lose that last emotion they had. His head is slumped onto Katya's shoulder.

Katya lays him down.

Her hands went over his heart in a attempt to revive him. She began to push down, trying to make his heart beat again. All she did was pump blood from his veins onto her. She didn't realize how much was on until now, as she tried to bring him back.

"You get back into your fucking body!" She screamed desperately. "I-I'll tell them your middle name. Your stupid middle name no one but me knows. Please..."

Her tears were dripping down her face and onto Phil's body. She looked sick.

"If you die, I'll make your life a living hell." She whispered, hands still pumping his chest. His heart wouldn't restart. Part of her knew that. But her doctor side knew it could.

The pumping takes a lot of pressure. She slightly afraid she'll break his chest.

Let's get one thing straight, Katya never cries. In all the years she's worked for SHIELD, she's never ever cried.

She was always too proud to cry, and frankly in this bleak world, she was too used to pain now to do much else than stay quiet and have dead eyes instead of cry.

She had been trained. She was told and taught to keep her emotions in absolute check. Katya did not cry.

But here she was, in hysterics, clutching Coulson's body to her own. She gave up on trying to bring him back.

12 minutes of no heart attack had killed the brain. He was gone and she knew it. She was covered in red. It red everywhere from where she pumped.

Fury didn't try to stop her. He let her be as she tried.

It was hard to believe...Phil was so Phil. Good men like him should live. He was loyal, he was strong, he gave second chances to those who don't derseve them.

Phil gave Katya another chance when she was the bad guy. That's what he did. He gave Clint and Natasha second chances. He was a good man. He didn't deserve this.

Katya didn't move. She tried not to breath. She was numb. Her mind was on paused and for the first time since her best friend, she's trembling.

There is blood on her hands and she's trembling. Her eyes are dialated and she calls the Time of Death in a broken voice, a instinct she has since she was a doctor.

Katya wished help had come sooner. If she had the supplies, she could have done something! She faintly hears Fury say something through the comms to the others but her mad sobs and cries block everything else out.

Katya clutched her bloody scarf to her chest. Her hand wrapped around Phil's.

"It'll be alright." She said through her sobs. "My old friends..." She sniffled. "Are dead too. They'll take care of you."

She began to try and restart his heart again. Fury grabbed her small, shaking shoulders and led her away.


	10. Chapter 10

Katya liked her mask. She liked how it hid every emotion she didn't like. She was the Red Thorn. She was a spy. A killer, a weapon.

A good one. A skilled doctor. A skilled fighter. But her mask was left thrown to the side by the Hulk's cage. So her emotions were there for everyone to see.

Her wrist had a bit of bandage on it, it hurt a bit.

After her crying incident, she was back to normal. Phil was a good man. If there was a heaven, surely he was there. Katya was her normal self once more.

She had her scarf in her hand, most of the blood washed out. Part of it was red though. It was tied tightly against her neck as she sat at a table beside Tony and Steve.

She felt Steve's concerned eyes on her. She gave him a bubbly grin even if she was clutching her scarf.

"These were in Phil Coulson's jacket. Guess he never did get you to sign them." Fury throws Coulson's Captain America trading cards on the table towards Steve. Katya frowned.

Nick continued. "We're dead in the air up here. Our communications, location of the cube, Banner, Thor. I got nothing for you. Lost my one good eye. Maybe I had that coming." he pauses for a moment.

"Yes, we were going to build an arsenal with the Tesseract. I never put all my chips on that number though, because I was playing something even riskier. There was an idea, Stark knows this, called The Avengers Initiative. I want Katya to explain the idea. It was her idea after all."

All eyes went to the woman who was playing with her scarf.

"Great." She said.

"Agent Slovaka made this. She made it. She'll explain it." Fury said in a demanding tone. Katya gave him a dead look. Her happy bubbly smile melted away. She was glaring daggers at Fury. If looks could kill, Fury would be long dead.

"The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people, see if they could become something more. See if they could work together when we needed them to, to fight the battles that we never could." Katya said. "To save the world against things that we couldn't fight. Have heros."

"Phil Coulson died still believing in that idea, in heroes." Fury said.

Stark stands up and walks off. Katya doesn't blame Tony. She wished her body would listen enough for her to move.

"Well, it's an old fashioned notion." Nick said. Katya glared. She didn't move when Steve left.

"You're a bastard." Katya told Fury. Fury shook his head. Katya gently gathered the cards into her hands. Her fingers running over the bloodstains.

"He's probably pissed." Katya said. "He was very proud of these."

"Like he said before he died, they needed this-"

Katya cut him off. "Yes his death. He never said his cards had to be sacrificed." She got a big grin on her face. "I can see his pissed face already."

"They were in his jacket. Blood got on them." Fury replied.

"You a damn liar too." She said. "We both know those were in his locker along with the cookies he brought so I would shut up."

"They needed a push." Fury replied.

"When I gave you the idea of a gang of Superheros, I had hoped you would have told me no. Part of me wanted you to say no and be done with it." Katya admitted.

"I didn't." Fury replied. Katya shook her head, dark hair falling in her face.

"I knew this would be a time bomb. I knew all these people weren't a good mix. I didn't know Phil would have to die to make them mix at all." Katya told him.

Nick gave her a glance. A knowing glance.

"Am I even needed here?" Katya asked.

"Of course-"

"No. Really. Am I?" Katya asked.

"Explain." Fury demanded. Even Hill seemed interested.

"I'm a doctor. A doctor who's wrist is shattered. And no one is injured. I figured out how to reverse mind control. There is no need for me. I can't even fight with a shattered wrist." Katya said.

Fury gave her a partially amused look. "We both know your arm isn't the problem. You've fought with broken legs and ankles. You're worried."

"Extremely. I'm worried because I haven't called Peter, I'm worried because I am a suckish doctor and let a man die in my arms, and I'm worried fucking humanity is going to be run by a demigod." Katya said. "Am I needed or not?"

"You don't want to fight with the Avengers?" Fury said, watching her with those critical eyes of his. Hill watched.

"No, sugarplum, I do not." Katya said using her nickname for Fury. "I am not an Avenger. Okay? I ain't. Permission to go home?"

"Permission granted."

Katya stood and began to walk off before stopping. "Fury?"

"Yes?"

"I hope Coulson haunts the hell out of you."

"Goodbye, Katya."

O

o

O

Katya actually felt bad about leaving. The woman frowned, biting her lip. She was in her lab collecting her things. But she felt like she had to go. She had a hospital to run. She had interns to hate. Katya had to check on goddamn Peter, whom she had yet to call.

Her fingers traced over her mask. It was a red mask with a painted om black rose running down it. The thorns on the rose were on it but not colored in black. Katya considered staying. She could help. She could.

Katya was a killer and she could sow up one of the Avengers if need be. She was a doctor after all.

She surprised when her door opened. Natasha strolled in.

"Natashalie." Katya greeted.

"We need you." Natasha said. "Cap is suiting us up. We need you."

"Natasha-"

"You will come with us." Natasha said. Her voice would have scared the hell out of anyone else but Katya wasn't scared in the least.

"Why? What use am I?" Katya asked. Natasha threw her three familiar items. Two hand held fans. They were made of metal for the base and the middle was a silk with roses painted on it. The tops was curved strangely and was also made of metal.

The other items was her mask. Katya raised an eyebrow.

"How did you-"

"I know you. You wouldn't have left your fans at home. It's like Roger's shield. It's a piece of you." Natasha said calmly. "Suit up."

With that she left.

She looked at the items with interest. Katya hadn't used her fans in years.

Katya made her decision. Screw Fury and his plans. This was the Avengers.

She changed into her outift, which looked a lot like Natasha's. Her fans had their own houlsters.

She tied the mask on and made sure the daggers in her gloves were there. With a smirk, she exited and followed Natasha and Clint.

They met up with the Captain. Katya smiled and considered asking Steve for a picture with her in his uniform. She decided against it until later.

Katya smiled at Clint. "I'm glad to have you back, Tweety."

"God I hate when you call me that." Clint said but they smiled at each other.

O

o

O

Katya followed the others towards the jet.

"So. How about we steal ourselves a jet? Hm?" Katya said with grin. She had her mask but you could tell by her tone she was smiling.

"Stealing isn't the American way." Steve said with the same smile. "We're borrowing with the possibility of returning."

Clint choked a little. "Did he...?"

"Jesus, Cap, you've spent too much time with me." Katya said. "Stark's gonna be pissed he missed your first joke."

They boarded the jet. A young pilot turned to them.

"You guys aren't authorized to be in here." He said. Katya smiled under her mask.

"Son, just don't." Steve gave the pilot a certain look. He was about to say something when Katya grabbed his arm and threw him out. She gave him her card.

"Here's my card!" She said. "Go complain to Fury about me. And have a wonderful day!"

"You basically just asked to get in trouble." Natasha said.

Katya rolled her eyes. "Fury doesn't even listen anymore. He knows I do stupid shit to the point he expects it. He doesn't even ask if I'm doing stupid shit. He knows. "

"Can't argue with that logic." Clint said.

"Alright! Let's go!" Katya said cheerfully.


	11. Chapter 11

"What are you doing?" Natasha asked. Katya was using her Starkphone.

"Changing Tony-poo's ringtone to Iron Man by Black Sabbath." Katya replied with a sly grin.

She moved to where Clint and Natasha are. "Oh fuck."

Katya glanced at the others. Natasha looked concerned and Steve had his mouth open in disbelief. She looked at the army in shock.

"Well he had an army." Steve says.

Katya frowns. "The one thing I wanted the God of Lies to lie about." She gets her fans out. "Alright. Let's play."

She groaned as Stark began to lead the monsters to them. Natasha began to fire at them.

She gave a laugh. Natasha knew the laugh.

"Alright. Let her out here." Natasha said.

"What?" Steve said. Clint slowed the plane a bit.

"Trust her." Natasha said. "She's does stunts like this often."

Katya got out and managed to get on top of the plane. She kept her balance long enough to grab hold of a stray Chitauri hover board.

Katya held onto it.

"Got it. Stark? Where are you?" She asked.

"Right next to you." He replied as he flew next to her. Katya gave him a wave.

"Having fun there, Doctor Who?" Stark asked. Katya shrugged. As she held her arm out, fan in hand, a Chitauri flew by and was cut by the dangerously sharp top of the fan.

"I've had a better time." She replies simply as Tony flies off. She glances over.

"Fuck! Natasha! Steve! You okay?" She asked as they crash land.

"We're fine." Natasha says. Katya sighs in relief.

"Thanks for asking me you know."

"Shut up, Clint. My national icon and fellow Russian could have been hurt. Shut the hell up." Katya replies. She looses her grip on what she was riding when a Chitauri hit her.

"Fuck!" She screams as she falls. Katya sees her life flash before her eyes.

It kind of sucked. The surgeon takes a deep breath and manages to grab another. She found off the Chitauri, taking its ride.

"You okay?" Steve asked.

"Fine." She says through her comm. "These things don't enjoy passangers on their shit."

"No shit, Doctor Who." Tony says. Katya frowned.

"That's it Tony. When your dying, I'm not helping. Burn in Hell for all I care." Katya threw her fan at a monster im a circular motion. It cut it down and came back into her hand. "You know I hate Doctor Who." She continues.

"Exactly." Tony replies.

She notices a giant airship that looks like a flying worm coming through the portal along with more warrirors.

"Stark, are you seeing this?" Steve asked.

"Holy Fuck." Katya murmured. "We gonna need a Hulk."

"I'm seeing, still working on believing. Where's Banner? Has he shown up yet?" Tony replies.

Steve sounds midly surprised. "Banner?"

Tony flew by the monster. "Just keep me posted. He watched the monster." Jarvis, find me a soft spot."

Katya got her hover board close enough to Stark Tower. She saw Thor get stabbed.

"Thor!" She yelled. "You alright?"

Her Doctor Mode kicked in. The wound itself seemed shallow. The blade was too small to do too much damage.

Demigod seem to heal fast too. Katya watched as Loki got onto a hover board.

"I'm fine, Lady Healer!" Thor called back. "Go!"

Katya nodded once and turned her hover board. She raced after Loki.

"I'm in pursuit of Loki. Am I needed on the ground?" She asked.

"No." Clint replied through his comm. "We got this."

"Good. I'ma get that bastard." Katya said.

"If you can't take him, then just keep tailing him." Steve ordered.

"Nah. I got this." Katya replied. "Ah! I see Thor finally arrived to your party." She jumped off her hoverboard onto another. She took out that by cutting him with her bladed fan. She continued on her way.

"Banner there yet?" She asked.

"Actually yes." Natasha replied.

"Okay. Tell him to get pissed off. It seems Tony brought you a party." She says.

"I can't see how this is a party." Natasha sounds annoyed.

Katya finally caught up to Loki. All she heard was, "Send the rest."

"Fuck, guys, he's sending the rest." Katya told them. "Cap?"

"Alright, listen up. Until we can close that portal up there, we're gonna use containment. Barton, I want you on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or your turn it to ash." He ordered.

"Wanna give me a lift?" She heard Clint say.

"Right. Better clench up, Legolas." Tony says.

Katya thanks God for comms. They come in handy.

"Thor, you've gotta try and bottleneck that portal, slow them down. You've got the lightning, light the bastards up." Steve says.

Katya eyes Loki from a distance, awaiting her orders.

"Katya, I want you on Loki. I want him taken down. If not then tell us his next moves. I want him monitored." Steve orders.

"Yes, Sir Mr. Boss Man Sir." Katya replies.

Steve finished. "You and me, we stay here on the ground, keep the fighting here. And Hulk, smash!" Katya assumes he was talking to Natasha.

Katya glances at Thor as the sky darkens. She's a big fan of his lightning.

"Don't know about you guys but I'm liking the Alien Hoverboard. Mind if I keep it afterwards?" She asked. "And maybe one of the aliens as a pet?"

She began to follow Loki as he followed Natasha. Katya cursed slightly, trying to shoot him.

"Little help here?" Natasha asked. Katya beamed.

"Tweety?"

"On it."

Katya moved her hoverboard away from Loki as Hawkeye shot him out of the sky.

"Good aim." Katya said as she threw her fans once more. They returned to her hands.

"Please." Clint scoffed. Katya grinned.

She began to fight off another layer of monsters. One manages to hit her one the face.

"Fuck. Tony, we have some goddamn strays." Katya said as she killed the one that hit her.

"I'm working on. Jesus, woman." Tony replies.

"Remember what I said about you dying and me not helping." Katya killed another. "The statement had upgraded. I'll be the one to injure you and watch TMZ while you die."

Katya landed her hoverboard through the broken window of the Stark Tower. She shut off her comm as she approached Loki.

"Huh. I came in here to do the same thing." Katya said as she saw the horribly beat up Loki.

Loki breathed in deeply. "I am God. My army will not lose."

Katya got down next to him. "I warned you. I said not to do anything to piss me off. Now I'm pissed."

"For what?" Loki said with a knowing smile.

"You're trying so hard to hurt my world. But you won't win." Katya sneered. "And by the way, think twice before killing me friend." She delivered a painful kick to Loki's side.

With that Katya left to go back out. She got onto the hover board and left.

Her phone rang.

"Yes?"

"A nuke's coming." Hill informed.

"Fuck, Stark know?" Katya asked.

Hill hummed. "Fury just informed him."

"Why the hell is it coming?" She asked, fighting off more of the Chitauri in the air.

"The Council." Hill said. Katya cursed in every language she knew how.

"I'm going to have talk with those assholes." Katya said. "I'll deal with it." She hung up, getting onto her comm.

"Stark?" She said.

"Yes, dear?" Tony says sarcastically.

"You handling it?" She asked, barely missing getting shot full on. Her cheeks and top of her chest got burned. But it only skimmed the surface of her skin. Maybe a rib snapped. No biggie.

"Yes." Tony said.

"Do you need me to?" She asked. "I'm sure this thing," Katya looked at the alien hover board, "Can handle a missle."

"Nah." Tony said.

Natasha turned her comm on. "I can close it! Can anybody hear me? I can shut the portal down!"

"Do it!" Steve said.

"No! Stop!" Katya yelled.

"No, wait!" Tony protested.

Steve was confused. "Stark, these things are still coming!"

"I got a nuke coming in, it's gonna blow in less than a minute." He says as he flies towards the missile. "And I know just where to put it."

Katya's eyes wonder towards the portal. "Anthony Edward Stark! I swear to God if you do that, I will brutally murder you."

Tony grabs the missile and heads towards the portal.

"Stark, you know that's a one way trip." Steve says. Katya clutches her comm.

"Stark! Don't you dare!" She cries out. "I will kick your ass! Stark! Anthony!"

Katya is not ready to lose another friend. She had known Tony since forever. Even if half the time, she was trying to kick his ass. Katya watched in horror.

He flies in.

"Stark!"


	12. Chapter 12

Katya isn't exactly sure when she landed the hoverboard. She isn't sure when she started to clutch onto Steve. It just seemed to happen.

"Come on Stark." She whispered. "Come on, Tin Can."

Her ruby red lips are in a thin straight line. Her hair is a mess and she is bleeding from a long gash in her stomach that she didn't even notice. Katya's arm that Hulk injured earlier is screaming in pain but she doesn't notice. She's simply concerned.

Katya barely notices how all the aliens just seem to die. It doesn't matter.

O

o

O

Tony's suit dies and he slowly falls backwards and just as Natasha closes the portal Stark falls through the gap and plummets to the earth.

"Son of a gun!" Steve says.

Thor's eyes are wide. "He's not slowing down." He begins to spin his hammer.

"Oh fuck." Katya takes two steps forward towards the hoverboard. Her eyes are wide. Is it possible to survive this? No. Her Doctor side says no but this is Tony Stark after all.

Just before Tony hits the ground, the Hulk snags him out of the air. Hulk grabs onto a building to slow down, managing to tear parts of the building off. Katya's doctor instincts come into play.

"Hulk! Down here! Now!" Katya yells. Hulk does as he's told. He throws himself down, effectivally smashing a car.

Katya feels like he purposely did that. Hulk get onto his feet and tosses Tony away. Tony rolls slightly.

Katya's concern in evident. She rushes to him in a quick pace.

Thor takes (more like rips) off Stark's face mask.

He appears to be dead. Steve puts a hand over the arc reactor.

"Doc?" Steve says after trying to find a heart beat.

Katya's doctor mode is out. She begins to think.

"Hulk!" She says, nodding to him.

As if he understands just that one word, Hulk yells in fury, and the noise startles Stark awake.

"What the hell? What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me?" Tony says as he gasps and his eyes shoot open.

Steve pauses, staring st him for a moment. He nods relieved."We won."

"Alright. Hey. Alright. Good job, guys. Let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's just take a day." Tony says. Katya totally agrees.

"I've been saving my vacation days." Katya says. "I think I'll take the week off."

"Have you ever tried shawarma? There's a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but I wanna try it." Tony said. Katya sighs and then winces in pain.

Everyone noticed as she covered the large gash. It still trickled blood but seemed to be fine.

"We're not finished yet." Thor said. Katya groaned.

"Lovely."

"And then shawarma after." Tony said. Katya nodded her agreement.

"Definately. Oh! And Tony." Katya murmured as he sat up.

"Yeah?" Tony asked. Katya didn't answer.

Instead she punched him so hard, he was thrown back a few feet.

"Don't fucking scare me like that again, asshole." She snapped.

O

o

O

Katya grinned as she watched Loki desperately crawl up the stairs of Tony's penthouse.

Her fans are out and she's ready to fight him.

Loki turns.

What Loki finds when turning around is himself surrounded by The Avengers. And Katya. She prefers not to think of herself as an Avenger.

"If it's all the same to you, I'll have that drink now." Loki said in a defeated tone. All he got was a punch to the face by Katya.

Twice.

O

o

O

"Look, we're on the news." Katya murmurs as she eats her shawarma. "How is there even news this early? I mean serious. Its been like what an hour and a half to two hours since we beat the bad guys?"

"It seems we were stupid enough not to let the aliens kill the news." Tony replies. Katya steals a piece of his food and he slaps her hand.

"Get your own!" He demands. Katya shrugs.

"What's yours is mine. Need I remind you, that you let a stray alien hit my hospital? My hospital that I run. That I . You let them break my labs." Katya stole another, her eyes dared him say anything.

"I'll pay for it. Damn, girl." Tony says. Katya's fists raised and she almost hits him again. Still, she looks down at her tablet.

"Oh look, people are cosplaying you all now." Katya grins. "You're as popular as most anime series now. They have cosplay made already. Damn."

"Cosplay?" Thor questioned. Even Steve looked mildly interested.

Katya glances out the window of the shop. Loki is muzzled and is tied by his arms to a metal pole outfront.

"Is it safe to leave him there?" Katya asked. "He might get stolen." She cooed the last part.

Steve shrugged. "He doesn't dare. We threatened him with Hulk."

"That's actually really smart! Look, Brucie-poo, a demigod is scared of you," Katya said. Bruce shrugged and continued eating.

Her phone rang. She stood and answered it.

"Yellow?"

"How are you?" Fury asked.

"Good. We're eating. Kicking alien ass is making us hungry." Katya said. "You're surprised I'm still I joined up with them."

"Nah. I'm more surprised you didn't join up earlier." Fury said. "Where is the Tesseract."

"Tony has it. Safe and sound." Katya shifted on her feet. "Now I'm going to tell you know, Phase 2 is scrapped. Thor and I agreed, we want the Tesseract where it belongs, out of our reach. Now, you'll agree if you don't want a god or a pissed off surgeon who can surgically remove your penis after you." Katya managed to say this calmly.

"I was thinking the same thing. I'll tell the council I won't be argueing with a god or a surgeon. Have the rest of the week off, Doc." Fury hung up.

Katya returned to her seat. "I just got the week off without trying. Go me." She cheered. Katya took Tony's shawarma right out of his hands. She began to eat it but Tony's one bruised cheek reminded him not to say anything smart. They carried on eating.

O

o

O

Katya thought it felt wrong to say goodbye. She really did. So instead of goodbye, she had fireworks.

Yes, she set off fireworks. In the middle of the day. Just for the joy of it. And then she flipped them off.

Because she's Katya and she doesn't say goodbye. She makes a statement.

She gave her friends a final bow. "Call me if you ever need me. Don't get yourselves killed, Loki you can. Stark, I expect you not to blow anything up within a 2000 mile radias of me." Katya said with a pleased grin.

"No promises, Doctor Who." Tony replied. Katya took a step in front of Loki. Her was still muzzled.

She punched him again before turning on her heel. She got onto her alien hover board, that yes she kept, and left.

Katya was still a doctor and still had a hospital to run. She had hoped this was the last of them. She was totally wrong.


End file.
